1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which is capable of searching for content using dictionary data which contains content and an associated locus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which is capable of searching for content by a recognized locus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, content can be classified according to metadata which is attached to the content in advance. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-236646 discusses an image display apparatus in which classification is performed according to a feature quantity of a thumbnail that is extracted from thumbnail data of image data under a feature quantity extracting condition.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-171835 discusses a method in which an information processing apparatus conducts search using a search key that is generated by a search key generation unit using, for example, date and time of creation, input coordinate position, display area, line width, and writing speed. Such data is acquired while a user operates a pen and inputs stroke data. The data is also acquired from a result of that operation.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-073190 discusses a pen-based computer system in which a pictogram image serving as a file name is used for search.
However, according to the image display apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-236646, classification becomes inadequate when the feature quantities are similar. In addition, in most cases, the result of the classification does not turn out as the user expects when the classification is performed based on an image.
Further, the information processing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-171835 requires the user to store operation processes, such as input coordinate positions or date and time of creation.
Furthermore, the pen-based computer system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 07-073190 requires a certain time for processing since a pictogram image serving as a file name is searched for from all files.
Additionally, in the aforementioned apparatuses and systems, a classification method remains unchanged even when a content volume is increased.